Numerous software applications have been developed for use on touch-screen devices. For example, a variety of games developed for use on mobile electronic devices, such as smart phones and tablet computers, rely on a user physically touching a display screen of the device to make a selection, move an on-screen cursor, or the like. This type of touch-based selection can enable a variety of different input techniques. For example, a user may be able to directly select different points or regions of a displayed graphic without dragging their finger across the screen of the device.
While this disclosure is susceptible to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments thereof are shown by way of example in the drawings and will be described in detail herein. The drawings may not be to scale. It should be understood, however, that the drawings and the detailed description thereto are not intended to limit the disclosure to the particular form disclosed, but to the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope of the present disclosure as defined by the appended claims.